DearS: Kamen Rider Wolvz
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Takes place after the anime. One night Miu is attacked by a strange bio-mechanical creature but has her life saved by a 'knight in shining armor'. Her life is going to change forever as well as the lives of her friends because of the 'white wolf'.


Based on the anime/manga series: DearS and also Kamen Rider Faiz (555). The Rider was featured in a YouTube video. Search for Wolvz, created by maskedriderwolf. I haven't asked his permission, yet, but I will…eventually.

* * *

Miu was a DearS, an alien life form that appeared completely human save for the strange hair and eye color. Bred and manufactured as slaves, her entire race took up residence on Earth and assimilated themselves into human society. As part of the Home-Stay program she was put at a house where an elderly coupled live. She affectionately called them 'grandma' and 'grandpa' and the couple loved her like their own granddaughter while she herself wanted to help out despite her efforts being declined. Since she was programmed to do any sort of task that she was capable of, she felt unfulfilled.

One day, she met Ren, a Zero-Number DearS who just annoyed her. While they were close friends now, she still felt annoyed by Ren. Actually, it was more like envy.

Miu was in another classroom so she only saw Ren during break times and after school. Almost always Ren was with Takeya, her master.

Yes, he was her reluctant master. It took him awhile to accept his role but he was still reluctant about the whole thing. He just didn't want her to leave and Miu as envious of Ren for finding a master who cared for her.

'_I wish I had a master like that_,' thought Miu. That was why she tried so hard. She wanted to find a master and be of use to him. Her old master…well…She missed him. She even loved him and she'd been powerless to save him. That was why she wouldn't just stop at just doing her best like Ren was. She would try harder. She would definitely try harder.

Miu was busy with club activities that day which as why by the time she was headed home it was already dark. She could've flown, but she decided to just take a walk and enjoy the journey back. What she didn't know that tonight would be the start of an unforgettable adventure.

A dark figure lumbered towards her, causing Miu to grow anxious as she heard footsteps following behind. She spun around, ready to engage the assailant, before her eyes widened in absolute horror.

* * *

**DearS: KAMEN RIDER WOLVZ**

**FIRST CONTACT**

* * *

Miu trembled as her eyes were staring wide-eyed at the mechanical monstrosity standing before her. It appeared to be a humanoid creature with armor resembling a helicopter with missiles equipped to its right arm. Under the light of the moon, it was a bluish white color.

"Subject: DearS," the bio-mechanical creature identified. It aimed its missiles at her, "Prepare for termination."

Miu was deathly afraid and unable to use her powers. What more, she wished she could've fallen in love before she died. Now, she would die without ever falling in love at all. '_Ikuhara…Ren…_' she thought sorrowfully as she shed tears through her closed eyes. '_Goodbye…_'

Click!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Boom!

The pink-haired DearS was expecting to be killed right about now after hearing those frightening sounds but then she opened her eyes to see smoke coming out from the monster's head and sparks crackling as it staggered back from her. Miu's hearing then caught on the sound of a motorcycle engine, growling and she turned to see where it was coming from. What she saw was a blinding light and the rider of the vehicle was bathed in light so she could only see his silhouette.

"Looks like another one of you bastards are here tonight," the rider, a man, said disdainfully, as he shut off the headlights of his bike before dismounting said vehicle. He wore a black leather jacket, a blue shirt, blue jeans and brown hiking boots. On his hands were black riding gloves. He reached up to remove his helmet and tossed it away, revealing a head of blond hair and eyes covered by riding goggles. What Miu could see that looked out on place on his outfit was the metal belt with the large empty slot in the rectangular buckle like something was supposed to fit in it. He turned his attention towards Miu. '_A DearS. Great, two aliens…Still, she is kinda cute…_' The young man shook his head and revealed his cell phone. It was silver with a circular emblem in the centre of the cover that had a blue prong-like pattern on it.

The bio-mechanical helicopter creature focused its visor covered eyes upon the rider and snarled like an animal. "You, interloper, must be destroyed."

"You first," said the man as he looked at his phone. Miu wondered if the man was trying to make an emergency call. It would be the kind of thing to do at a time like this. He dialed 3-1-5 before pressing 'Enter'.

"**Standing By**," the phone uttered as he flipped it close. Miu blinked in confusion. Wasn't he going to make a call?

"Henshin!" the man called out as he slammed the phone into the slot of his belt and pushed it down so that it was lying on its side.

"**Complete,**" the phone announced once more as glowing blue lines of light streamed out from the cylinders flanking the phone and then went over his body which turned into a blue silhouette before a blinding blue flash was released, forcing Miu to shield her eyes. When the flash died down, Miu dared to look and gasped.

The man was now wearing a suit of white armor with broad shoulders that was worn over a black bodysuit, both decorated by the blue streams. The chest area was silver. Covering his arms and legs were metal armbands and his fingers were covered in armor. His helmet was oddly designed, with the same large yellow circle and the blue prongs on it like on the phone to look like eyes and with points at the top to look like ears. His large yellow eyes and the blue streams of his suit glowed brightly in the night as he eyed the creature.

The creature charged at the white armored warrior who flicked both wrists and popped his neck before charging right back. It tried to take his head off with one of its claws but the warrior ducked and then dealt a hard punch into its abdomen before following up with an uppercut and then using a front kick to send it falling onto its rear. The creature aimed and fired its missiles but the warrior leapt over the missiles. However, the missiles kept following him and smashed into his back, exploding and causing him to cry out in pain. Miu gasped, "No!"

The man fell flat on his face, the back of his armor smoking as the bio-mech stalked towards him. It removed the large rotor blade from its back and held it in one hand. It then raised it up, the sharp blades spinning as it said, "Target: Eliminate."

"Eliminate this!" the warrior growled as he pushed himself up with his hands and then threw himself into the air before dealing a double-footed kick into the monster's face, cracking its visor. It dropped its rotor blade and the warrior got back to his feet, much to Miu's happiness. "And, furthermore, the name isn't 'target'. My name is Wolvz!"

"Wolvz…" murmured Miu as she now knew her savior's name. She then continued to watch the fight as Wolvz reached to his back and removed an item that resembled a flashlight or a telescope. He removed the emblem on his phone, which was revealed to be a key card, before sliding it into a special slot on the object.

"**Ready**," the mechanical voice spoke and the item extended. Wolvz then raised his right leg and fitted the telescopic flashlight onto the band on his leg before opening up his phone and pressing Enter once more. "**Exceed Charge.**"

A blue light traveled from the belt, down his leg and finally into the device as Wolvz lowered his leg. His large yellow eyes leered at the monster before he took a leap into the air. He kicked out his right leg and fired a blue cone-like structure which impaled the helicopter creature and stunned it.

Wolvz then dove into the cone and it spun like a drill, going right through the creature with Wolvz in it. Wolvz burrowed right through and landed behind the creature as the energy drill vanished. He stood up and flicked his wrists before popping his neck and as soon as he did the creature collapsed and exploded into oblivion. Miu watched in awe at the intimidating figure whom had just defeated the creature and saved her life. His name…was Wolvz.

He walked towards Miu who was still rooted to the spot and took out the phone from his belt. He pressed the 'End Call' button and then the suit vanished in a flash of blue light. He extended a hand to Miu who gingerly took it and he helped pull her up to her feet. However, she stumbled forward by accident and ended up falling into his chest, her head against his heart. Her cheeks began to turn pink as her heart thumped. The man, however, pulled away and held her shoulders gently, asking, "Are you alright? You're DearS, right? Part of the Home-Stay program?" Miu nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Miu."

"Well, Miu let me take you home," he offered. Miu wasn't sure how, but she felt that she could trust this stranger. After all, he had saved her life from that strange creature, whatever it was. She followed him onto the bike where he gave her a spare helmet. "OK, Miu, I hope you've ridden a bike before," he said with good nature before strapping on his own helmet. "If you feel scared, hold on tight."

"OK," Miu nodded. He revved up the engine, causing her to jump in shock and wrap her arms around his waist. She blushed at the sudden closeness but didn't make a move to pull away but instead leaned in further. He kicked off the stand and drove away with her towards the house of her host family, whom she affectionately called 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa'.

Along the way, Miu wondered about who this man was. He identified himself as Wolvz. Could he be a DearS like her with such an unusual name? And what about that suit and that creature? She wanted to know so much about her savior but she doubt that she would be seeing him again after this. That made her feel a little sad. Still, she could at least tell her friends about the warrior who'd saved her from the monster, provided they believe her. She barely believed it herself and she'd just experienced it.

She gazed up at him and sighed as she enjoyed the ride. '_What an exhilarating experience_,' Miu mused.

* * *

The stranger used the brakes and stopped in front of Miu's host family's home. He kicked down the stand and got off before helping her off. He removed his helmet and hung it from one of the handlebars as Miu placed hers on the seat.

"So, this is your home?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, Wolvz-san," Miu said and the guy, Wolvz, frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Wolvz is the name of the suit," the stranger said. "If you must know, my name is Kiba Okami."

"Alright, Okami-san," said Miu.

"Just, Kiba," the young man said as he pulled down his riding goggles and hung them from his neck, revealing brown eyes. "That'll do."

"Alright, Kiba," said Miu. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I would like to properly thank the man who saved my life."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Yeah…about that. Could you mind not mentioning what actually happened?"

"Are you asking me to lie to Grandma and Grandpa?" Miu questioned.

"Not exactly, but can you keep a secret about what happened? Please?" he requested.

Miu thought about it. Lying was bad, and so was keeping secrets from the people she cared for, but he'd saved her life so it was the least she could do for him. "May I ask why you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Let's just say I have people after me for it," the young man said to Miu.

"Fine, but what do I say?" asked Miu.

"Well, you can tell them…"

* * *

"Oh, my," Grandma gasped. "You poor dear, Miu-chan? Are you alright? Were you scared?"

"A little," admitted Miu. "But Kiba saved me."

"So, you saved Miu-chan from some rascals, you say?" spoke Grandpa.

The story Miu had fed her host family was that, on her way home, she'd been harassed when Kiba came to rescue her when they were starting to get rough with her. He'd beaten them up and driven them away before taking Miu home. True, Miu had been attacked but the nature of the attacker was a secret.

"I was just passing through when I saw someone in trouble" said Kiba. "It was nothing."

"Nonsense!" said Grandpa.

"We don't know what we'd do if anything bad were to happen to Miu-chan," said Grandma in distress.

Kiba began to get up and said, "Well, if you don't mind, I need to go."

"Are you sure?" asked Grandma.

"Yeah," answered Kiba. "I still need to get things settled before I move here."

"Ah, newcomer," said Grandpa. "Of course."

"I hope you come visit again," said Grandma.

"Thank you," said Kiba.

"Let me show you the door," offered Miu.

* * *

At the door, Kiba got on his bike and Miu watched him. "So, you just moved here?"

"Yep," answered Kiba.

"Does it have to do with that…thing?"

"You could say that," he answered as he put on his helmet.

"Do you think I could see you again?" asked Miu.

"Just keep your eyes opened, Miu," said Kiba before he turned on the engine and sped away. Miu watched as he vanished down the road and sighed. She placed her hand onto her chest and realized that her heart was still racing.

'_What is this feeling?_'

* * *

Kiba stopped in front an apartment building and got off his bike. The place he rented was a one bedroom apartment with a kitchen and bathroom. It had enough space for a guy like him who was living away from home.

He hadn't told Miu a lot about himself but it was for her own sake. She didn't need to know more than she should. It would be dangerous.

He went up the stairs and opened the door before going inside and shutting it behind him. In his hand was a metal suitcase but what was interesting was housed inside.

He knelt down and placed the case on the ground before undoing the latches and opening it. Inside the case was the belt, a digital camera and the telescopic flashlight he'd used.

"If those things come here, I'll be waiting," said Kiba as he stared at the belt. He then took out his phone, stared at the Wolvz symbol, and swore, "Mom and Dad, this is for you. I will avenge you."

* * *


End file.
